


Puella Magi Marinette Magica: World Collision

by Mishi100



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Miraculous Magica, Ms. Bustier - Freeform, Multi, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishi100/pseuds/Mishi100
Summary: Marinette lives in a strange world. A world full of humans, Magis, and witches.With the help of her friends and her Magi classmates, will they be able to live up to their hopes and wishes as a Magi? Or will they fall in battle against the witches?Cross-posted on the Miraculous Ladybug Amino, Wattpad, Archive of our Own, Fanfiction, and Tumblr. Enjoy!





	1. They're long gone.

_“Wait, but you can’t--!”_

 

 _“I_ will _make this wish, I can’t leave Paris like this!”_

 

_“We’ll never be able to see each other again--!”_

 

 _“We_ will _see each other again, I promise. I—“_

 

**_“WAIT!!”_ **

 

**_“I wish…”_ **

 

////////////////

 

   Times didn’t improve.

 

 _“Move out of the way, I will protect you, / / / / / /_ _!_ _”_

 

_Nothing changed._

 

_“Wait, no, you can’t throw away your life like that--”_

 

 Death was still a familiar scent in the air.

 

 _“/ / / / / /_ _!_ _”_

 

_But this was what they wished for._

 

_“...Please… don’t turn into one of those things just because of me… I don’t…”_

 

So this was what they got.

 

 _“/ / / / / /_ _!!!_ _”_

  


_Nothing was in vain._

  


A wish for a wish.

  


_The worlds collided._

  


**_Nothing changed._ **

 

//////////////

 

    The crisp, auburn leaves of autumn rustled as they flew about in rambunctious waves. Usually, at this time of day, a chaotic crowd of Parisian citizens would be bustling about. They would go to meet up with their friends, forgetting about the daily routine of work and school. Their hearts would soar as they wandered into the fields of a nearby park, catching up on all the latest trends during their hangouts. People would gladly go to a famous bakery for some delicious goodness. It would’ve been the best place and time to do all these things.

 

    Alas, this was not the day for such activities.

 

    The sound of footsteps was evident, but the pace was too quick for the usual calm activities. No, these footsteps were racing. There was no time to waste, it seemed. Something was happening, and the owners of these footsteps had to get to where they needed to be. Fast.

 

    “You really think that this is the place? We’ve already been searching these areas more than enough, we should have found something already.”

 

    “I’m sure of it--the magic here is unmistakable! Keep going, we’ll get to it soon!”

 

    “If you’re sure…”

 

    The two pairs of footsteps seemed to belong to two girls. The sound of feet hitting the ground grew louder as they made their way into the alleyway, echoing as they entered into a narrower pathway. Death and retribution hung in the air as they made their way towards the end of the alley.

 

    A small symbol appeared at the end of the portal. It seemed to be a jagged line of some sort, probably representing a lightning bolt.

 

    A small, orange hue engulfed the brown Parisian in comfort. The bluenette beside her looked in awe--even with the soggy atmosphere, getting to see a Puella Magi transform into their dreams and wishes was always a great sight to see. Marinette basked in the soft glow of her best friend, thankful that she didn’t have to see these gruesome sights by herself.

 

    The lightning symbol enlarged to reveal a portal behind it, having recognized the aura of the Magi as well.

 

    Alya Cesaire entered the portal with her best friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in order to help relieve the witch of their curses.

 

//////////////

 

    Marinette didn’t want to admit it, but she was always afraid of going into a witch’s barrier. This time was no different.

 

    She had all the right to be scared, though. Without access to Magi abilities of her own, she couldn’t defend herself as much as she liked to. This was usually a problem whenever Alya took her out on witch hunts.

 

    That didn’t mean that she couldn’t help, though. As Marinette swung the enchanted roll of fabric at another one of those pesky familiars, putting all her might into each and every swing, she realised she had more to give than just the emotion of fear.

 

    Her hope was probably the most encompassing trait about her, and everyone enjoyed it.

 

    Having the chance to become a Magi was probably the greatest thing to have ever happened to her, but… she didn’t have anything to wish for.

 

    Magis represent the hope of the world, born from wishes. Witches were the detested enemies of Magis and humans, born from curses. Humans were vulnerable to witches, as they couldn’t see them. Even so, it doesn’t take witches very long before they make your life a living hell.

 

    Witches were… flamboyant creatures. They hide in their barriers, their barriers are hidden by a portal only Magis had access to. Once in a while, the witches come out of their barriers to cause mischief in the human world. This can range from a person getting mad at their lover, a friend betraying their friend in their own selfish desires, or death. No matter how illogical it may seem, witches were able to manipulate the human world, cursing them just like the curses they were bestowed upon.

 

    Magis are the total opposite of this, being the voice of reason and optimism. So they were the best bet on defeating witches.

 

    Magis are created through Kyubey, an entity designed for fulfilling wishes of normal human girls and boys. In return for granting their wishes, Magis are destined to fight the everlasting creatures of mischief and curses. Magis are recognized through their soul gem, a  small egg-like jewel that they keep with them at all costs. Magis are also able to exercise their abilities in the human world as well, these abilities being granted through their wish. They also use these abilities to fight witches.

 

    After defeating a witch, a Magi receives a prize called a grief seed. When Magis exercise their abilities for too long, they are able to use the grief seed in order to allow them to use these abilities again.

 

    Magis were truly the hope of the world.

 

    But Marinette doesn’t think she’ll be able to do it.

 

    She can’t even think of a good wish. Why wish for something when she has everything right here in her old life? Great friends, amazing parents, wonderful talent for designing (though she’ll never admit that out loud)...

 

    ...If anything, the one thing she truly wishes for is to make Chloe go bother someone else. But then she won’t be able to exercise good abilities after that, so she has to keep thinking.

 

    “Alright, I think we’re done here!” Alya, Marinette’s best friend, calls out to her. “You ready to head out to the witch now?”

 

    “Yeah, we probably should,” Marinette says, running towards Alya. “We don’t want the witch to get away like last time.”

 

    “You’re right, they’re a pain to find in the first place.” Alya opens up the next door with her soul gem. “Let’s get going, then!”

  
//////////////  


    To Alya, a witch’s barrier was always… unnerving. Nothing made sense.

 

    As a reporter and a blogger, being able to predict something was always on the top of her list. Without her great observation and intuition skills, she’s pretty sure she wouldn’t be called Alya Cesaire anymore.

 

    The large, rock-like familiars seemed to be testing those skills.

 

    They spawned at the most random of times. Alya probably wouldn’t be able to survive the sheer number of them, had it not been for their slow speed. Their large size was nearly leaving them immobile, but it sure did increase their strength.

 

    “Try defending yourself against these ones, Marinette! Only hit when you need to!” Alya looked over her shoulder.

 

    …

 

    How on Earth was Marinette able to club these damned familiars down like that?

 

    “Ah… nevermind, I think you’re good.” Alya decided to approach the problem with a different tactic. She raised her flute to her lips, her fingers moving delicately to play a soft little tune. Then she bashed the flute into the ground.

 

    About fifty more Alyas stood beside her, matching the same number of rock golems there were. She grabbed Marinette and made their way to the back of the Alya swarm. The illusions won’t last long--they disappear at one touch.

 

   She hoped that it will be enough to distract them so they can focus on the witch.

  
//////////////  


    “Why did we have to leave?” Marinette moaned. “I was midway into my famous combo for one of the bigger ones, I could’ve finished them off easily--”

 

    “There were too many, Marinette,” Alya replied with a sigh. Becoming a Magi sure did give her more than just abilities--ever since she withheld the responsibilities of a Magi, she seemed to have become more realistic in whatever she does.

 

    “...?” Marinette looked at Alya, seeming to question her. “We’ve dealt with a lot more than that before…”

 

    There was one more thing Alya hated about witch’s barriers. Especially with this one.

  
  
  


    The magic seemed too familiar to her.

  


    It could be because they literally lived in a class full of Magis. Kyubey seemed to grant the wishes of those in Ms. Bustier’s class, and Ms. Bustier usually took it upon herself to take care of the many Magis in their class. None of her classmates was sure if Ms. Bustier herself was a Magi; though sometimes, with the many drastic personalities and conflicts in their class, it seemed like she was.

 

    Alya could be sensing the aura of one of her classmates. They probably tried to defeat the witch before, but couldn’t finish it off. Sometimes that does happen with her colleagues--although they’d usually tell the class about their attempts the next day.

 

    Alya also didn’t see anyone on the streets, so… why does this witch’s barrier seem so familiar?

 

    She had no time to question the unnerving thought, though. She could feel them getting closer to the witch.

  
//////////////  


    Whenever a witch came onto the scene, Alya always told her to stay back.

 

    This time was no different.

 

    “I think I’ve seen you defeat witches enough times to know how to beat one…”

 

    “You can defeat a witch with me once you make your wish, I promise you, girl.”

  


    Though what Marinette really wanted to see was the rest of the witch’s barrier.

 

    She’s not too sure if Alya has noticed it or not, but…

 

    …Marinette saw a dead body somewhere here.

 

    Don’t get her wrong, she’s not some sort of creep who enjoys dead bodies. Marinette would rather look away from dead bodies than towards them.

 

    But something about this one felt… weird to her. Like she’s seen it before.

 

    Even though it was pretty mangled, she’s sure she’s seen the person somewhere before.

 

    Nevertheless, she decided to focus her attention on Alya.

 

    Alya was fairing pretty well. The illusions she created were just enough to trick the large witch and their familiars, as she landed in blows through her super strength. After a few more shots, it seemed like the witch was going to go down.

 

    Except when its familiars grew bigger as well.

 

    As beads of sweat ran down Alya’s forehead, the familiars grew bigger. And bigger. And bigger. And bigger.

 

    ...What was going on?

 

    Marinette felt like calling out to Alya, Marinette felt like running towards her, anything to try to help her. Why were the familiars growing now and not before? They seemed to react to Alya whenever she sweated, so…

 

    ...oh.

 

    “Alya, we’ll come back another time!” Marinette scampered out of her hiding spot. “We can’t defeat the witch now!”

 

    “But--”

 

    “Either we get out, or you let me help you!”

 

    Alya paused for a moment. She looked back at the witch, a twinge of guilt resonating within her. She gave a tiny bow to all those who may be killed because of this witch, then ran off with Marinette.

 

//////////////

  


    Marinette sighed as she watched the news, slumping onto the couch beneath her. It was a pretty long day--the witch wasn’t defeated despite their best efforts. She and Alya separated on a heavy note. She wanted to ask her what was wrong, but couldn’t muster up the courage to do so.

 

    And it didn’t help that her favourite designer’s son got kidnapped too.

 

    Yeah, kidnapped. You don’t see that much in Paris, but apparently, people do that.

 

    The poor kid (who seemed to be her age) got kidnapped for ransom. He’s been held up for a while. The unnamed kidnapper was asking for a pretty huge sum of 1 million dollars.

 

    The police were notified of the case soon after Gabriel Agreste noticed that his son was missing. One of the policemen dared to ask if, just maybe, his son ran away.

 

    Mr. Agreste wasn’t happy with that. “My son is not a delinquent rat, I have raised him to make sure he meets all of my expectations. If I didn’t have these expectations, nothing would be stopping him from running away. And I do not want that to be the case.” He’s sure that his son got kidnapped.

 

    And lo and behold, a day later after the police conference with Mr. Agreste was released, the kidnapper ad announced online that he wants a tidy sum of $1 000 000.

 

    The police managed to trace back the post to 1219 Lafayette Avenue, though no one’s too sure whether the criminal wanted them to find out where he was or not. He could’ve kept the location on in his post so Gabriel Agreste could hand the sum over to him. Nevertheless, it was a stupid idea, because the police would’ve been contacted to get involved with this case.

 

   Marinette yawned as she looked at the clock. It was getting pretty late, and she had a school day tomorrow. It would be best if she got some sleep, especially after that long day.

 

    Her feet shuffled as she turned off the television and climb upstairs into her bedroom.

 

    She prays that the Agreste kid is doing okay before slumbering into blissful sleep.

    

    

 

    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! Mishi here, with the first chapter of this fanfic!
> 
> This'll be a doozy of a ride, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I promise you, this WILL NOT be a total copy off of PMMM. The characters in this show are so diverse and amazing, that they deserve their own story! :D
> 
> I can't give you any spoilers, but I can give you this...
> 
> Next Chapter: Probably the only good news to ever come out of a chapter in this book.
> 
> I hope to update soon!
> 
> ...after all my March Break homework, of course. :P
> 
> Thanks for joining me on this adventure! I hope y'all have a great day, and I wish to see you soon! :D


	2. They're still deciding.

_What colour shall we be today?_

the locket asks.

_Any colour would do._

 

**(it’s a funny thing)**

  


_I heard black’s a lovely colour to be at this time around,_

the goldfish remarks.

_My sight’s not getting any better. Easier on the eyes._

  


**(you’re just referring to death, though)**

  


_We can’t just wish for that!_

the penny cries.

_That’s just the easy way out!_

 

**(don’t you mean despair?)**

  


_It’s the only way out, my friend,_

the blue ribbon replies.

_Any way would do._

 

_Everything is free here, after all._

  


 

 

**(you don’t actually mean that, do you?)**

  
  


**//////////////**

  


      _So much for sleep,_ Marinette yawns heavily. Morning lights always woke people up somehow, no matter where you are. Sleeping in a balcony close to daylight doesn’t help. _No wonder why my dreams are always so weird… It’s basically my brain telling me that I should just enjoy it while it lasts._

 

     She can’t even imagine the type of dreams her friend, Alya, would get if hers were so weird. There was really no debate in that, though Alya would differ countless of times that Marinette’s imagination had more creativity than hers. Problem was, Marinette couldn’t remember half of the dreams that went on in her head. The only thing she could actually remember was the pillow and the ribbon, but even so, it was pretty hard to tell what either of them had said in the first place. She was 99.9% sure that she was just gawking at how weird it had seemed to even see objects talking in the first place. Though that didn’t give Marinette any excuses as to why she doesn’t remember them.

 

     She’s been thinking of keeping a dream journal, but she can’t afford to wake up twice a night just to record dreams that so happen to be wandering around in her mind. Marinette clutched her pillow, too tired to get up from the wrinkled sheets of her soft bed. There was no point in stressing over random dreams, though she supposes that she could sleep for another hour or so… It was only 7:00 in the morning, and she’d rather not be awake.

 

     The morning lights were seriously killing her, though. Marinette tried to make an effort to swipe at the curtains as an attempt to magically close them.

 

     She tried swiping at the curtains a few more times.

 

     Never, _ever,_ try to do this for more than once. Her body was literally dead weight as she leaned in for the final swipe, the one that would end it all--

 

     --as she met her fated doom colliding with the cold floorboards of her room.

 

      _Ow._

 

Marinette’s brain was probably too tired to register the pain. She took this as an a-okay to keep sleeping.

 

     Her arm swiped down from the top of her bed.

 

     It met with her alarm clock’s wire, dropping it from its resting place. The wire disconnected from the outlet as she clutched the pillow to her body with her free hand.

 

     Finally, blissful sleep for once…

  


     Marinette woke to the sound of her own cadenza. Which was, to say, not a sound at all.

 

     Birds were tweeting, flowers were blooming. Marinette was glad that she woke up around this hour. She stretched her back a bit, arms reaching upward at the godly hour of day. She woke to the wake-up calls of her own body, glad that she wasn’t _oh so generously_ woken to the sound of an alarm or…

 

     Wait…

 

     Wasn’t she supposed to hear an alarm right about now?

 

     Her frugal, wrinkled blanket saw no more as she scrambled to the washroom. “Why can’t I keep my head on straight?” She nearly throttled. “ _And what happened to my alarm_?!”

 

Marinette had realised then and there that she hadn’t tripped over a wire this time.

 

     The wire wasn’t even connected to the outlet.

 

     Sometimes, she wonders if her luck is supposed to be good or bad.

 

     “Nonononono definitely bad!” Marinette gurgled as she tried to change out of her pyjamas while brushing her teeth at the same time. She was sure her parents would’ve heard her from the bakery downstairs by now, she was going to be so late, Alya should be here soon, not like it was going to help--

 

     Marinette totally forgot to check the television screen to see if the Agreste kid made it out okay. The bread was already in her mouth and flopping as she ran to see if she could catch up with her friend.

 

**//////////////**

 

     Marinette wasn’t at all surprised when she saw Chloe gushing over the new boy from the corner of her eye.

 

     She wasn’t at all surprised when she heard a tapping by her ear. She wanted to rest so badly, but no one would give her at least that.

 

     She also wasn’t surprised when Alya shouted, “MARINETTE!” into her ear, because really, she couldn’t expect anything less from her. What were friends for?

 

     She did manage to spit out the crust of her bread once Alya pulled her away and asked her, “Isn’t he the kid that you were gushing all over a few days ago? And don’t lie to me, y’know I heard you after you butt-dialed me half asleep.”

 

     “...What? He is?! And you couldn’t tell me?!”

 

     “At least you know he’s alright,” Alya refuted. “I don’t know much about him, but he’s pretty nice. A lot more of your type than mine, but hey, you do you, girl. I’m not judging.”

 

     “You literally just did,” Marinette deadpanned. “And of course it’s great that he’s alright!” She didn’t get a good glimpse of his face, but she already has questions about him. Like how was Chloe able to get attached to him so easily? And how he managed to do that right after… whatever happened?

 

     ...More importantly, why was he here in the first place? She probably had nothing to be suspicious of, but when you’re one of the only few in a magical class who doesn’t have magical abilities yet, you’re bound to resort to other mindsets.

 

     “Glad you know it,” Alya winked.

 

     “Wha-? You aren’t hinting on anything, are you? He just came out from… that, there’s no reason--”

 

     “I know. It’s hard to admit sometimes, but seriously. Just think of it.” Alya grinned.

 

     “Yeah, no.” Marinette replied back. “And I was only worried because that’s what people do! We worry!”

 

     Alya looked thoughtful for a moment. “Noted. You tend to worry a lot more, I don’t see how I overlooked that--”

 

     Marinette gave her a light punch to the shoulder before walking off.

 

“So, when are you planning to meet him, then?” Alya caught up to her.

 

     “I’ll check if he’s okay with it first,” Marinette replied, “then we can introduce ourselves.”

 

     “So… when, exactly?” Alya lightly teased.

 

     “Whenever we get the chance to. Look, Chloe seems to be fulfilling that role just fine,” Marinette muttered. She turned her head just the slightest bit to where Chloe and the son of her favourite designer happily chatted along. Well, kind of. It looked more like Chloe was doing all the chatting _(And a bit more, it seems,_ Marinette thought spitefully) while the boy was wincing a bit, though listening intensely. _This_ is mainly the reason why Marinette didn’t want to walk in on him and start introducing herself. 1; if he was in cahoots with Chloe, he probably needs as much personal space as he can get, and 2; she doesn’t know how to talk to someone after they’ve been through… that.

 

     Nevertheless, she plans to get the day over with as smoothly as possible.

 

**//////////////**

 

     “Mind if I sit here?”

 

     When he came up to Nino and asked him one simple question, it seemed like a million questions stirred in his mind. None of them fully answered--and even if they were, another one came up instantly after.

 

      _Should I let him sit? Of course I should, but is it really right? Chloe is glaring holes into me from behind the guy, maybe I should politely decline and just give her what she wants--_

 

The guy standing in front of Nino fidgeted a bit. “Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name’s--”

 

     “Adrien Agreste, yeah.” Nino bit his lip at how rude that sounded, but he shouldn’t have anything to do with the guy in the first place--they were both on two totally different social statuses, not to mention--

 

     “I see you know me already, hah hah,” Adrien let out a nervous laugh. The DJ wasn’t too sure how to take Adrien’s paranoia. “And you?”

 

     “Nino Lahiffe,” the DJ replied. He hadn’t noticed before, but Adrien still had his hand out--and on one finger, was a ring.

 

     The same ring that identifies Puella and Puer Magis.

 

     Nino really didn’t look much into their wonderful class of magical beings (he was a pretty safe guy), but he knew enough from their class outings that these rings were the energy resources containing the magic from each of their Puella and Puer Magi classmates. If this new guy had one, Nino could only speculate how it is he managed to escape the kidnapper. A wish must’ve been involved.

 

     In order for a Puella or Puer Magi to receive their powers, a wish must be made. The wish is granted by Kyubey, a funny looking cat-like creature with a strong vocabulary and even stronger cuteness levels.

 

     Wishes are kind of like that 2 stars and a wish critique style, except the wishes weren’t the worst part.

 

    The worst part was having to fight those wretched witches. Nino, being a safe guy, chooses not to join his classmates in the crusade of defeating witches and instead goes home by car. Better for the world to not deal with another dead body lying on the streets.

 

     Realizing that the young model was still patiently waiting for a handshake, Nino shook it, then held out his hand for a fistbump. “I’ll help you get around here, no worries.”

 

     Adrien gladly returned the fistbump. A new friendship has freshly bloomed, it seemed. “Thanks, Nino.”

 

      _The guy looks fine to me,_ Nino thinks. _Not too sure if that’s a good thing or not._

 

_But the more Puella and Puer Magis there are, better for the rest of us._

 

**//////////////**

 

     If you asked the young model a simple Chinese question, he’d probably be able to give you a fluent enough answer to qualify as actual Chinese.

 

     If you asked the young model to play a joyous tune on the piano, he’d probably comply with no complaints.

 

     But if you were a news reporter and you asked the model to recall his time as a kidnapped citizen, under the clutches of a greedy monster who wants money…

 

     ...he’d politely reply that it was enjoyable at the moment, and no, the person was not just some greedy monster who wants money.

 

    Then again, it is the paparazzi, so they’d probably translate that to “the young model took a sick satisfaction out of it and he believes that someone who threatened his own company’s economics was actually someone he’s empathize with.”

 

     Adrien was just glad everything was done and over with. If he actually knew the limits to how far a wish went, he probably wouldn’t have…

 

     Ah, screw it. It happened, he got the adventure he wanted, and no one got hurt.

 

     Probably.

 

     ...thinking about that properly, maybe he should’ve specified on that wish. Preferably to make one that probably won’t leave witches and familiars roaming around that he could’ve beaten had he not have been… ahem… preoccupied.

 

     ...He should really get to how he should probably start thinking of everything he’s wording right now, and start rewording them.

 

     Nonetheless, it seemed like the limits to his abilities weren’t through yet. Now he gets to go to an actual school and stay in an actual class! And not to mention that he made an actual friend! Of course, he had Nathalie and Gorilla, but there were obvious limits to how far their friendship could go.

 

     The school, College Francoise Dupont, was a really neat school. Coming in with his first day as a junior student, Adrien is pretty excited to walk into a new classroom. Chloe says that the school’s rooms suck in comparison to her father’s hotel, but Adrien couldn’t care less about that.

 

     All that really matters to him is that he finally gets a chance to be out of the house, as well as make some friends (other than the trippy colleagues at his photoshoots).

 

     After all, he’d suspect that a class full of budding Magis would be enough to keep him company.

 

**//////////////**

 

     “Has anyone seen Myléne or Ivan today?”

 

     Let it be known that this was the moment that Alya truly, whole-heartedly knew that she had screwed up.

 

     Badly.

 

     The class answered Ms. Bustier’s question with a cacophony of mutters and murmurs, none of which were helping either the teacher’s or Alya’s growing worries at the moment.

 

     “No, I sure haven’t--”

 

     “Where do you think they could’ve gone?”

 

   “I don’t like the sound of this.”

 

     “Maybe they’re just out sick?”

 

     “I’m afraid the probability of that is near zero. The next influenza season doesn’t start until the following year’s spring, and even so, the amount of--”

 

     “They probably started doing _‘it’_ and got their disgusting germs all over each other.”

 

     “We shouldn’t even be thinking about that--!”

 

     “And what’s _your_ theory, Tomato Head? Death?”

 

     Alya had a sinking feeling that the magic she had felt in that barrier meant something important...

 

     ...and she couldn’t help but worry that her classmates had suffered from her ignorant idiocy.

 

     She felt Marinette sadly look up as Alya stood, seeming on edge at the moment. “Ms. Bustier?”

 

     “Yes, Alya?” It seems like both the students and the teachers knew what was going to come next, staring at her long face with deep apprehension. The epidemic of worries infected even the new kid.

 

     “...I think I know where Ivan and Myléne are.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too proud of this chapter. Adrien's character was written... differently. He's still the dorky Adrien we all know and love though, so don't worry.
> 
> Sorry for Marinette fans. She'll play more of a protagonist role later on, I promise.
> 
> Good news: Adrien is alive.
> 
> Bad news: Well, I hope that an edged Alya is something to go by, if anything.
> 
> Next Chapter: Finally, some action. And suspicious Marinette. And some Adrienette. And some action, did I mention that already?


End file.
